wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Cambodia
Survivor: Cambodia is the 31st season of Survivor. 20 contestants, including 2 famous singers, are sent to a beach at Cambodia to compete on another Survivor season. Like last season, no HII, but there will be a Tribal Swap. This This time, it is a battle of the sexes season, again. And the prize is a million dollars again. Previews season: Survivor: Jamaica Next season: Survivor: Orlando - Fans vs Favorites Contestants *'Sprint Player of the Season -' Quimberly (refused); Tim the Dog. Summary Episode 1 - "Sd63e5$#23t%5&&#$" The 20 contestants arrive in a random beach at Cambodia. They are put into two teams divided by gender, Shabakawa (women) and Mirokoko (men). In Shabakawa, Quimberly exists. Stefhany says she's pretty and absolute and everybody but Quimberly sucks. Livia asks Stefhany if she doesn't wants to go to Turkey. Suzan complains about the weather, and tell everyone to f*ck off. In Mirokoko, Brad exists. Adrien approaches Brad, Dennis and Mark into an alliance, but Dennis is too dumb to understand. Noah reads a book, and refuses to help at camp. Skrillex sings. Tim the Dog howls at the moon, and forms an alliance with Brad, Louis, Michael and Noah, because they are all smart. In the immunitty challenge, an obstacle course + puzzle, Mirokoko wins. Livia and Paola forms an alliance. The girls all want to vote Stefhany off, but Quimberly says to vote for the weakest link. Yvonne is voted-off. Episode 2 - "Have You Ever Thought About Being A Model in Turkey?" In Shabakawa, Britney and Kelly join Livia and Paola's alliance. Livia offers a job as a model in Turkey for both blondes. Quimberly builds a shelter, makes fire and gets food and water, all in five minutes. Stefhany complains about the tribe, and gets into an argument with Erika. Suzan flips off the two girls. Denise forms an alliance with Suzan, against the younger women. In Mirokoko, Adrien targets Noah for not being strong, and being lazy, confusing Dennis, who does not knows who Noah is. Skrillex joins the smart guys alliance. Brad says in a confessional that he's pretty confortable about playing both sides. Tim the Dog barks in a confessional about being in control of the alliance. In the challenge, Shabakawa somehow loses, despite having Quimberly. Quimberly tells the tribe to vote for Stefhanny. In Tribal Council, Stefhany attempts to throw Erika under the bus, but it fails, and she's still voted-off unanimously. Episode 3 - "Woof! Woof! Woof!" In Shabakawa, Quimberly exists. Erika begins bossing around at camp. Suzan flips off her. Livia convinces Britney to go to Turkey. Denise calls Livia and Paola for the Older Women alliance. Paola decides Denise is a threat, and targets her. In Mirokoko, the smart guys alliance decides to vote off Adrien first, but Louis tries to convince him to vote for Noah instead. In the challenge, Quimberly wins for Shabakawa. Adrien tries to convince Tim to not vote for him. At Tribal Council, Louis is blindsided. Episode 4 - "We're Like Flying Breads in the Sky" In Shabakawa, a storm destroys the girl's shelter, so Quimberly builds a replica of New York City. Britney gets sick. Livia tells her she can't go to Turkey if she's sick, so she decides to blindside her. In Mirokoko, Tim the Dog says he needed to blindside Louis because he was a threat, and the whole tribe trusts him for being the man's best friend, so he's going to use it for his advantage. Michael finally has screentime, and decides to throw a pizza party because he's a cool old man. He tells Noah that he better help around camp, or else he'll get voted-off. In the challenge, Jeff reveals it's a double tribal episode. Brad and Quimberly win individual immunity. In Shabakawa, Livia and Paola are still unsure about voting off ally Britney, who's sick, or strategic threat, Denise. In Mirokoko, Mark has a breakdown, and decides to not eat the rice. At Tribal Council, Mark and Britney get voted-off. Episode 5 - "The Dead Do Not Speak" In Shabakawa, Erika and Suzan argues. Erika shakes her head, and snaps her finger. Suzan flip off her. Denise tells Livia and Paola to vote Erika off next time they lose, but Livia and Paola decides to blindside Denise. Quimberly does something g.oddessing. In Mirokoko, Michael goes fishing, but he loses the spear. Adrien yells at him. Vance tries to defend Michael, and Adrien yells at him too. Tim the Dog says Adrien will go next. But then there's a Tribal Swap. The new Shabakawa consists of Brad, Dennis, Erika, Livia, Noah, Quimberly and Tim the Dog. The new Mirokoko consists of Adrien, Denise, Kelly, Michael, Paola, Suzan, Skrillex and Vance. Shabakawa wins because they have Brad and Quimberly. In Mirokoko, Adrien joins Denise, Paola and Suzan's alliance into voting Kelly off. Though, Kelly finds out and forms an alliance with Michael, Skrillex and Vance, and expects a tie. At Tribal Council, though, Paola flips, and Adrien is voted-off. Episode 6 - "F*ck You and Your Family" In Mirokoko, Kelly's alliance celebrates. Kelly and Suzan argues, and Suzan says the episode title. Denise tries to convince Michael and Vance to flip. Skrillex sings the whole night. In Shabakawa, Tim the Dog reforms his alliance with Brad and Noah, with Quimberly also joining them. Noah says he is aware that Tim the Dog is a threat, and he is not afraid of flipping if needed. Dennis randomly screams at Erika, and they argue. Erika flips off him, and dances. In the challenge, Shabakawa wins again, because of Brad and Quimberly. Kelly says she trusts Michael and Vance the most. At Tribal Council, Suzan is voted-off. Episode 7 - "I Got The Power!" In Shabakawa, Dennis says he hates Erika. Erika tells him she doesn't understands why the hate, and dances. He tells her he hates loud people. She then gets loud too at him, wtf! Livia asks Dennis if he'd like to go to Turkey and work as a model. He accepts. She then forms an alliance with him, but later says that she's just using him. Tim the Dog realized Quimberly is a threat, and must go as soon as possible, but he is aware that it will be hard to take her out. In Mirokoko, Denise does nothing because she's going next. Kelly gets cocky with all the power. Skrillex and Vance bound. There's no challenge because Shabakawa is obviously gonna win, so they automatically get immunity. Paola walks in to Denise, and tells her plan to blindside Kelly for having too much power. Paola convinces Skrillex and Vance to flip. At Tribal Council, Kelly is blindsided. Episode 8 - "I Am The Queen" In Shabakawa, everybody builds a idol to Brad and Quimberly for being g.oddesses. In Mirokoko, the alliance of Denise, Paola, Skrillex and Vance celebrates. They promise they will stay together, though, Paola says in a confessional that she'll flip back to the girls at the first opportunity. The tribes then merge. They name the tribe Quimberly, because she's a g.oddess. In Quimberly tribe, Tim reforms his alliance with Brad, Michael, Noah, Skrillex and Vance. Meanwhile, Erika and Paola joins Livia and Dennis' alliance. Quimberly says she won't join any alliance, leaving her and Denise as the only outsiders, but Quimberly is a g.oddess anyway. Michael calls Erika lazy. Erika and Michael argue, and Erika doesn't understands, and dances. At the challenge, Quimberly easily wins. Livia and Paola is able to make Denise and Quimberly vote with her. At Tribal Council, there's a tie, but at the revote, Vance flips, eliminating Skrillex. Episode 9 - "The Saddest Episode Ever!" In Quimberly, Quimberly makes fire, catches food, rescues kittens from a building in fire, teaches kid with learning disabilities, finds the cure for many deceases, combats world's hunger, and saves the environment and the world. Denise convinces everyone that Quimberly is a threat. Everybody but Brad votes Quimberly off. Episode 10 - "I Don't Wanna Live In This World Anymore" In Quimberly, everybody is still sad and guilty about voting Quimberly off, so they build a Quimberly idol. Tim the Dog says it was one strong move, but it wasn't worthy. Meanwhile, Livia and Paola tries to convince the only person without an alliance, Denise, to join their alliance. Denise accepts, but says in a confessional she's not afraid of playing both sides. Michael argues with Erika and Noah for being too lazy. Erika does not understands why Michael is bossy, so she dances and waves her finger in his face, while Noah just reads his book. Dennis wins immunity. Erika tells Livia to vote Michael off. Meanwhile, Tim says Denise is a huge threat. In the end, Dennis flips to the guys, and Denise is voted-off. Episode 11 - "I Don't Understand, Bitch!" In Quimberly, Erika argues with Dennis. She then sings "I don't understand", and dances. Meanwhile, Michael and Noah argues. Noah tells Tim to vote Michael off, and Tim agrees. Michael wins immunity. Tim then decides that Dennis cannot be trusted, and Dennis is voted-off. The next day, Erika, Livia and Paola convince Brad and Vance to flip. Their first target is Tim. Tim then wins immunity. Tim tells Vance to vote Livia off. Vance says he's not sure if he should flip. But he still flips, and Michael is voted-off. Episode 12 - "I Could Take, Take, Take, Take Everything From Her!" In Quimberly, Erika is happily dancing because Michael was voted-off. Vance has a breakdown, and cries because he misses his family. Tim tells Erika that he's thinking about voting Vance off. Jeff then says it's a family visit. The loved-ones are: Maryann Susan, Brad's sister; Rima, Erika's worst enemy; Wanda, Livia's best friend; Owen, Noah's friend; Paulina, Paola's good twin sister; Lassie, Tim the Dog's girlfriend; and Valerie, Vance's wife. Erika and Rima fights. Rima then starts sabotaging Erika. Erika gets mad, and sings "I don't understand", and dances. Brad and Maryann Susan win the challenge, and they ask Jeff is they can take everyone to the reward. They convince Jeff, so everybody goes to the reward. Back at camp, Vance wins the challenge. Livia and Paola makes a final 3 pact with Noah, but they are caught by Tim. In the end, Noah is voted-off. Episode 13 - Break Her Neck and Kill Her and Then You Bury This Bitch's Corpse" In Quimberly, Erika doesn't understands why Livia and Paola backstabed her. She then dances, and decides to make a final 3 pact with Tim the Dog and Vance. Meanwhile, Livia and Paola tries to convince Brad to flip. The challenge is human trafficking. Livia wins. Tim plans on getting rid of Paola. Suddenly, Brad is bitten by a radioactive Doyce, and is med-evaced. Episode 14 - "Ooooowwwwwwwwooooooooo!" In Quimberly, the final 5 celebrates. Tim the Dog says he'll take Erika and Vance to the final 3, because Livia and Paola are huge threats, and they will have no chance at winning. Livia and Paola decides to take Vance to the final 3, and tell him the plan. Vance agrees to vote with them. Meanwhile, Erika is pretty sure that the girls will take her to the final 3. Though, Erika finds out about Livia and Paola's plans. She convinces Tim and Vance to vote with her. Livia wins immunity. Paola is voted-off. The next day, Livia promises Vance she'll take him to Turkey, to be a model. Tim is glad that he already has a spot in the FTC. The FIC is snapping the fingers and dancing. Erika wins. Erika is happy that she'll finally take Livia out, but Tim gets rabies, and is to be med-evaced. In day 39, the F3 celebrates. In the FTC, Erika waves her finger at people's face, Livia promises everyone a model job in Turkey, and Vance just acts weird. In the end, Erika wins 5-4-0. She says she doesn't understands how did she win. At the reunion, Quimberly gets 100% of the votes for Sprint Player of the Season award, but she refuses. At the revote, Tim the Dog gets it. Voting Table Edgics